Online Now
by Forever17lover
Summary: Bella has managed to find herself an online "buddy" and they become very friendly. Better summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella is 18 and made a friend, Edward who is 28, online in a chat-room, they've become close friends. Edward is a high school English teacher and Bella has just started her freshman year of college. With all the work on Bella's plate, lets see how she relieves the stress. **

* * *

_**sexxiiXchickX signed on at 10:48 PM.**_

LionsDen1918 signed on at 11:52 PM.

LionsDen1918: hey you

sexxiiXchickX: hey

LionsDen1918: what's up?

sexxiiXchickX: nothing, just avoiding stuff

LionsDen1918: ah what stuff?

sexxiiXchickX: school work

sexxiiXchickX: lots of it

LionsDen1918: ah..

LionsDen1918: *sits behind you*

sexxiiXchickX: mhm

LionsDen1918: *arching my arms around your waist*

LionsDen1918: I'm a good distraction, lol

sexxiiXchickX: mhm, I've noticed

LionsDen1918: really? *rubbing against your back* so I guess you don't like your

classes?

sexxiiXchickX: they're fine, but it's just so much work

LionsDen1918: yeah, it's a big adjustment from high school... but you'll learn how to let

some of the stuff go....there's classes where the professors are bastards and give quizzes

and there's the ones that aren't..

sexxiiXchickX: lol

LionsDen1918: lol....

LionsDen1918: *leans on you*

sexxiiXchickX: mm

LionsDen1918: *leans my chin on your shoulder*

sexxiiXchickX: how have you been lately?

LionsDen1918: I'm ok, same old me, really

sexxiiXchickX: that's good

LionsDen1918: I have a stiff neck tho

LionsDen1918: blah

sexxiiXchickX: aww... want me to make it better?

LionsDen1918: mmm sure

sexxiiXchickX: ok *gets up to move behind you, getting on my knees*... ready?

LionsDen1918: *smiles as I lean back to you* yes, babe, I'm ready

sexxiiXchickX: ok, *I start massaging your neck roughly, but slowly, getting really in

there*

LionsDen1918: Mmmmm *arching against your fingertips*

sexxiiXchickX08: you like that? *I start going harder and putting more pressure into your

neck*

LionsDen1918: Mmmmm yeah, you should be a masseuse

sexxiiXchickX: that's what everyone says lol

LionsDen1918: hehe, really now?

sexxiiXchickX: mhm

LionsDen1918: love that little mhm

LionsDen1918: hehe

sexxiiXchickX: I know hehe

LionsDen1918: *turning towards you softly, pressing a little kiss on your lips*

sexxiiXchickX: stop that

LionsDen1918: heh, why?

sexxiiXchickX: it's a distraction

LionsDen1918: I thought you wanted me to be a distraction

LionsDen1918: heh

sexxiiXchickX: yes I do, but you already are

LionsDen1918: haha

LionsDen1918: damn

sexxiiXchickX: shouldn't you be telling me to do my work?

LionsDen1918: yeah, I'm a shitty teacher

LionsDen1918: do your work

sexxiiXchickX: haha nice try

LionsDen1918: now!

sexxiiXchickX: still not working

sexxiiXchickX: my back hurts

LionsDen1918: aww.. *rubs your back*

sexxiiXchickX: thanks

LionsDen1918: *rubbing my thumbs against your lower back very lightly*

sexxiiXchickX: mmm that would feel so good right about now

LionsDen1918: *leaning you back into my lap, letting my thumbs push aside the tension

from your spine*

sexxiiXchickX: *sigh*

LionsDen1918: *grins*

LionsDen1918: *kissing your cheek* do your work

sexxiiXchickX: I will in a minute, I just need to relax for a minute, promise

LionsDen1918: *laughs* you're stalling, hun, that's cute.... *pressing kisses against your

jaw*

sexxiiXchickX: no, I'm not, I'm just trying to breathe

LionsDen1918: aww.. just breathe

LionsDen1918: are you done with your work?

sexxiiXchickX: no, I haven't started

LionsDen1918: mmmhmm, bad girl

sexxiiXchickX: mhm, I am a very bad girl

LionsDen1918: should I spank you?

sexxiiXchickX: idk, you're the teacher, what do you usually do as punishment, when

someone doesn't do their work?

LionsDen1918: haha, I'll give them detention, heh

sexxiiXchickX: and what happens during detention?

LionsDen1918: Haha, they usually have to sit there and do their work

sexxiiXchickX: you're no fun *pouts*

LionsDen1918: *winks* I could make an alternative arrangement for you

LionsDen1918: come here

sexxiiXchickX: *walks over*

LionsDen1918: Sit on the desk.. *grins*

sexxiiXchickX: umm.. ok.. *sits on the corner of the desk*

LionsDen1918: mmmm *rubbing over your inner thighs softly, looking up into your

eyes* face me

sexxiiXchickX: why? what are you doing? *facing you*

LionsDen1918: *letting my hands slide towards your panties, rubbing at you through

your panties, grins*

sexxiiXchickX: Sir, what are you doing?

LionsDen1918: Mmmm, touching you..

LionsDen1918: *arching my fingertips against you, smiles*

sexxiiXchickX: *I groan*.. why? Isn't this a little inappropriate for a teacher?

LionsDen1918: Mmm, well you are pretty hot for an 18 year old, hun... doesn't it feel

good?

LionsDen1918: *slipping your panties aside, rubbing my fingertips on your pussy softly,

dragging my fingers up and down*

sexxiiXchickX: *slamming my legs shut* Yes, but

LionsDen1918: Mmm, but what?

sexxiiXchickX: I've never done anything like this before

LionsDen1918: *looking up at you* it's okay, kind of a perk to having a personal tutor

*winks at you*

LionsDen1918: Besides, you really turn me on

sexxiiXchickX: mmmm

LionsDen1918: *leaning back, showing you my hardness through my pants* Look how

hard you make me

sexxiiXchickX: oh god

LionsDen1918: Mmmm *taking your hand, placing it on the front of my pants, gasping

as I feel your touch*

sexxiiXchickX: *I start rubbing my hand up and down your pants*

LionsDen1918: Mmm.. *watching my hardness make a tent against my pants*

LionsDen1918: Unzip them, Bells

sexxiiXchickX: ...

sexxiiXchickX: I.. But... ok

sexxiiXchickX: *moving my hands to unzip your pants*

LionsDen1918: Mmm, take my cock out of my boxers, *grinning at you*

sexxiiXchickX: *looking at you*

sexxiiXchickX: *slowly I move my hands to the waistband of your boxers*

sexxiiXchickX: *pulling them down*

LionsDen1918: *biting my bottom lip as my thick hardness pops free into the air*

LionsDen1918: *gasping softly, so glad to be free from my boxers*

sexxiiXchickX: *staring at you* wow

LionsDen1918: Mmmm, like it?

sexxiiXchickX: its... big

LionsDen1918: Mmm, touch it.

sexxiiXchickX: no, I can't

LionsDen1918: Mmm, don't you want to?

sexxiiXchickX: yes, but.. isn't it weird for you?

LionsDen1918: Mmm, it's probably not very professional to have an affair with an 18

year old college student, but you're too hot for me to care..

sexxiiXchickX: then.. I dont care either, I guess

LionsDen1918: Mmmm, kissing your lips softly, sucking on your tongue

sexxiiXchickX: *pulling away, looking in your eyes* I have had the BIGGEST crush on

you FOREVER

LionsDen1918: Mmm, really? well, that's a good thing...*rubbing over your sides*

considering I'm sitting here with my cock out of my pants..

sexxiiXchickX: mhm

LionsDen1918: Mmm... stroke it for me, Bell

LionsDen1918: I've dreamed of you touching me

sexxiiXchickX: ok

sexxiiXchickX: *grabbing your cock in my hands squeezing it hard on accident*

LionsDen1918: Mmmm *winces just a bit*

sexxiiXchickX: *releasing my hand from you* I'm sorry... I'm really sorry, I'm bad at

this. I should go. *I start getting of the desk*

LionsDen1918: No... c'mere, I'll show you...

LionsDen1918: *taking your hand in mine, showing you how to stroke me softly and

lightly*

sexxiiXchickX: *following your lead*

LionsDen1918: *helping you stroke up and down, nice and slow, your grip light*

sexxiiXchickX: *looking into your eyes* This isn't that bad

LionsDen1918: Mmmm *biting my bottom lip, groaning softly, leaning over, cupping

your breasts*

sexxiiXchickX: *gasping at the sensations* mmm

LionsDen1918: *lightly rubbing and teasing your hardened nipples, gazing into your

eyes*

sexxiiXchickX: *biting my lip, leaning my head on the crook of your neck*

LionsDen1918: *cupping your breasts, taking off your top, leaning forward, rubbing my

tongue over your nipples lightly*

sexxiiXchickX: No one has ever touched me like this, it feels so good

LionsDen1918: *sucking against your nipples lightly, first one then the other, leaning you

close to me*

sexxiiXchickX: *letting go of your cock, arching my back giving you more access*

LionsDen1918: Mmmmm such nice tits.... *rubbing my tongue on one nipple then the

other, alternating slowly*

LionsDen1918: *my hand in between your legs, rubbing at your pussy deeper now,

kissing and sucking on your nipples*

sexxiiXchickX: *moaning very loudly* please...

LionsDen1918: *rubbing my thumb over your clit, pumping my fingers in and out of you* please, what?

sexxiiXchickX: you know what... *spreading my legs farther apart*

LionsDen1918: *sliding my lips down to your pussy, rubbing my tongue against your

pussy, licking at you faster*

sexxiiXchickX: *gasping* no... PLEASE!

LionsDen1918: Mmmm *trailing my tongue softly on your inner thighs, looking up at

you*

LionsDen1918: Yes, baby?

sexxiiXchickX: please, please, please... just do it

LionsDen1918: Do what?

LionsDen1918: *standing up over you*

sexxiiXchickX: ugh, you know what

LionsDen1918: *smiles, rubbing my cock against your pussy lips lightly* That?

sexxiiXchickX: yes, God yes, that

LionsDen1918: *pressing myself inside you slowly, covering your body with mine on the

desk*

sexxiiXchickX: *I gasp, biting my lips really hard, closing my eyes tightly*

LionsDen1918: *kissing you sweetly, taking my time sliding my thick hardness in and

out of that tight little 18 year old pussy*

sexxiiXchickX: *once you're in I ask you to stop and stay there for a minute*

LionsDen1918: *holding my hips steady, not moving, letting you feel it, kissing you

sweetly*

sexxiiXchickX: *resting my hands on each of your shoulders*

sexxiiXchickX: Ok, I'm ready to keep going

sexxiiXchickX: *kissing your neck lightly, once*

LionsDen1918: Mmmmm *taking my time, arching in and out of you nice and slow*

sexxiiXchickX: What if someone catches us?

LionsDen1918: *kissing you hard, whispering on your lips* feels so good I don't care

sexxiiXchickX: how could you not care? *moaning* You could get fired, couldn't you?

LionsDen1918: Mmmm *biting my bottom lip, rolling my hips back and forth, pumping

into you, groaning* I don't care, babe... you feel so good

LionsDen1918: *arching my hips deeper, rubbing over your sides*

sexxiiXchickX: ugh it feels sooo good, baby, yes

LionsDen1918: Mmmmm *moaning, probing so deep in that perfect tight little pussy,

reaching down, rubbing on your clit*

sexxiiXchickX: mmmm oh god

LionsDen1918: Mmmm *rocking in and out of you in perfect rhythm* mm, baby, I'm

gonna cum

sexxiiXchickX: them cum, cum for me baby

LionsDen1918: Mmmmmmm *pouring myself into your tight little pussy, moaning out

loud*

LionsDen1918: Mmmmm cummmminggg

sexxiiXchickX: mmm

LionsDen1918: Mmmm so good, baby, giving myself all to you

sexxiiXchickX: mmmm... I'm so close, please dont stop, please

LionsDen1918: Mmmmm *rocking my hips, back and forth, deep hard thrusts... holding

you close*

sexxiiXchickX: *panting* Harder...

LionsDen1918: Mmmmmm *going harder inside you.. pumping as deep and as hard as I

can go*

sexxiiXchickX: I'm going to cum, baby

LionsDen1918: Mmmmm *whispering against your lips*, mmmm do it baby, cum all

over my thick hard cock

LionsDen1918: *working my hips as deep and as hard as I can go*

sexxiiXchickX: mmm... I'm cuummmmingg

LionsDen1918: mmmm *holding you close*

sexxiiXchickX: *kissing your shoulder* That was... great

LionsDen1918: grins... I did good?

sexxiiXchickX: you did great

LionsDen1918: hehe, so did you

LionsDen1918: *cuddles*

sexxiiXchickX: *smiles* I doubt that, it was my first time

LionsDen1918: heh, are you not counting the other night?

sexxiiXchickX: no, I'm not

sexxiiXchickX: hehe

LionsDen1918: lol... oh

sexxiiXchickX: I'm doing my work now

LionsDen1918: oh ok, want me to leave you alone?

sexxiiXchickX: NO!

LionsDen1918: heh

LionsDen1918: oh ok

LionsDen1918: thought I was a distraction

sexxiiXchickX: you are, but you're a good one.. It's ok

LionsDen1918: haha, oh

sexxiiXchickX: I'm so mad right now

LionsDen1918: why?

sexxiiXchickX: cause I'm so wet right but I can't do anything about it cause I have to

work

LionsDen1918: haha, go take a bath, first?

sexxiiXchickX: no... I'll live, hopefully I can finish this soon.. so I can go find the cliff

notes for my book

LionsDen1918: oh, what book?

sexxiiXchickX: Z for Zachariah

LionsDen1918: I've heard of it, never read it

sexxiiXchickX: I haven't read it either lol... it heard its good so after all of this, I might

just read it on my down time

LionsDen1918: *kisses your cheek*

sexxiiXchickX: so how was the bar Friday?

LionsDen1918: pretty good

sexxiiXchickX: that's good

sexxiiXchickX: glad you had a good Friday

LionsDen1918: I should go shower soon, I came right in here after lifting weights, haha

sexxiiXchickX: mmm... I haven't been to the gym in forever, lucky, go shower then

LionsDen1918: lol, I have weights in my garage

sexxiiXchickX: oh, well still, lol

LionsDen1918: and a treadmill too

sexxiiXchickX: cool

sexxiiXchickX: you are a lucky man

LionsDen1918: and a pool table, haha I heart my garage

sexxiiXchickX : I heart your garage too lol

LionsDen1918: hahaha

sexxiiXchickX: Can I come live with u?

sexxiiXchickX: lol

sexxiiXchickX: jk

LionsDen1918: hehehe, you gonna pay rent?

sexxiiXchickX: of course

LionsDen1918: with money?

sexxiiXchickX: That was the plan, but it's whatever you want

LionsDen1918: Heh heh heh.. *evil grin*

sexxiiXchickX: What did you have in mind?

LionsDen1918: you could pay me in sexual favors, haha

sexxiiXchickX: mhm

sexxiiXchickX: I could do that too

sexxiiXchickX: *smiles*

LionsDen1918: Mmm, having dirty thoughts of you on your knees for me

sexxiiXchickX: oh wait. I thought that I didn't have to get on my knees to give you head

lol

LionsDen1918: Haha... that's true, you're short

sexxiiXchickX: yes I am

LionsDen1918 : Mmmm I still think you'd have to kneel though

LionsDen1918: you're not THAT short

sexxiiXchickX: haha I know

LionsDen1918: So yeah, dirty thoughts about you on your knees still

sexxiiXchickX: mmm.. I like the way you

LionsDen1918: Mmmm you make me horny

sexxiiXchickX: I do?

LionsDen1918: Yeah

LionsDen1918: lol

sexxiiXchickX: that's always nice to hear

LionsDen1918: I just imagine your tight lil body, haha

sexxiiXchickX: lol

LionsDen1918: do your work hah

sexxiiXchickX: I am

sexxiiXchickX: scouts honor

LionsDen1918: good girl

sexxiiXchickX: mhm

LionsDen1918: there you go again

sexxiiXchickX: I'm sorry?

LionsDen1918: hehe, don't be

LionsDen1918: I secretly love it

sexxiiXchickX: oh really?

LionsDen1918: yes

sexxiiXchickX: what else do you secretly love?

LionsDen1918: oh, things.. *grins*

sexxiiXchickX: common, tell me

LionsDen1918: the thought of you on your knees giving me head

sexxiiXchickX: what else?

LionsDen1918: lots of things, you kissing me, touching me... stuff

sexxiiXchickX: dont hold back, tell me everything

sexxiiXchickX: I'm curious

LionsDen1918: lol.... just nice things too.. you're sweet to me as well

sexxiiXchickX: I'm sweet?

LionsDen1918: yeah, you're nice to me

sexxiiXchickX: ok

LionsDen1918: aren't you?

sexxiiXchickX: yeah

LionsDen1918: lol good

LionsDen1918: I was about to wonder lol

sexxiiXchickX: lol

sexxiiXchickX: Tell me a secret about yourself

LionsDen1918: lol

LionsDen1918: I'm actually quite romantic

sexxiiXchickX: really?

LionsDen1918: yea, I write poems and stuff

sexxiiXchickX: really??

LionsDen1918: yeah, lol

sexxiiXchickX: will I ever get to read one?

LionsDen1918: sure, if you're nice to me

sexxiiXchickX: yay! But aren't I already nice to you? *hyper*

LionsDen1918: hehehe, yeah... but it takes time to get to know someone at the level

where I can share my poetry

sexxiiXchickX: ok

LionsDen1918: sorry, I'm really shy about it

sexxiiXchickX: aww dont apologize

LionsDen1918: lol. tell me something about you

sexxiiXchickX: my brother Emmett walked in on me during one of our conversations and

I told him pretty much everything lol

LionsDen1918: oh christ, lol

LionsDen1918: should I feel like a perv?

sexxiiXchickX: no, he's more experienced than I am

LionsDen1918: that's kinda scary, but I think my students are more experienced than I am

LionsDen1918: and they're 15 and 16

sexxiiXchickX: that's sad

LionsDen1918: I overhear conversations

LionsDen1918: and I'm like wow

LionsDen1918: I was a virgin until I was 18

sexxiiXchickX: really?

LionsDen1918: yea

LionsDen1918: when'd you lose yours? if I can ask? lol

sexxiiXchickX: in all honesty?

LionsDen1918: yea

sexxiiXchickX: I haven't... I've come very very close, but I haven't

LionsDen1918: well that's commendable, hun

LionsDen1918: Honestly, I wish I would have waited until I was older

sexxiiXchickX: why?

LionsDen1918: cause, I lost it to someone who I didn't even care about just to do it

LionsDen1918: well I thought I loved her then

LionsDen1918: but after a few months, I realized.

sexxiiXchickX: oh

LionsDen1918: *shrug*

LionsDen1918: so what kinda classes you taking in college?

sexxiiXchickX: I'm taking some writing classes

LionsDen1918: cool

LionsDen1918: is that what you wanna do?

sexxiiXchickX: yeah, kind of

LionsDen1918: that's cool

LionsDen1918: are you gonna be on later?

LionsDen1918: I have to shower

LionsDen1918: and do some laundry

sexxiiXchickX: shit

sexxiiXchickX: uh.. yeah I should be

LionsDen1918: lol, that was funny how you said shit

LionsDen1918: alright, I'll check to see if you're on later

sexxiiXchickX: I forgot about my laundry in the dryer lol

sexxiiXchickX: ok ttyl

LionsDen1918: hahaha

LionsDen1918: later babe

sexxiiXchickX: see ya

_**LionsDen1918 signed off at 11:29 PM.**_

_**LionsDen1918 signed on at 3:19 AM.**_

LionsDen1918: hey you

sexxiiXchickX: hey

sexxiiXchickX: whats up?

LionsDen1918: not much

LionsDen1918: what's shaking with you, cutie?

sexxiiXchickX: working, I had everything typed and then my printer wouldn't work so I

have to write everything.. I could drop dead at any second lol

sexxiiXchickX: jk

LionsDen1918: lol..*rubs your wrist softly, looking in your eyes* no dropping dead

sexxiiXchickX: I really could.. I hate school already and I have to be up in 3 hours for

class

LionsDen1918: you have a college class at 7 am?

sexxiiXchickX: no, I have to get up to get ready at 7

LionsDen1918: oh

LionsDen1918: they always give the 8 am classes to the freshmen.

sexxiiXchickX: I've been in school for 2 days, this is ridiculous

LionsDen1918: *kissing your lips lightly*

LionsDen1918: it will be ok

LionsDen1918: it gets easier

sexxiiXchickX: mmm thanks...sorry I'm not in my usual happy mood

LionsDen1918: it's ok

LionsDen1918: I'll leave you alone if you wanna get done and go to sleep

sexxiiXchickX: no, please dont

LionsDen1918: ok hun

LionsDen1918: what do you want me to do?

sexxiiXchickX: idk

sexxiiXchickX: how was your shower?

LionsDen1918: would have been better if you were in it with me

sexxiiXchickX: mhm

sexxiiXchickX: it would

LionsDen1918: then I could have you give me head

sexxiiXchickX: mhm

sexxiiXchickX: so what are you doing now?

LionsDen1918: wishing you were on your knees

sexxiiXchickX: mmm

sexxiiXchickX: that all that you're doing?

LionsDen1918: *grins*

LionsDen1918: yea

LionsDen1918: actually

sexxiiXchickX: *giggles*

sexxiiXchickX: great

LionsDen1918: *biting my bottom lip*

LionsDen1918: is that so awful?

sexxiiXchickX: no

sexxiiXchickX: not awful at all

LionsDen1918: hehehe

LionsDen1918: too bad you're busy

sexxiiXchickX: I'm not that busy right now, I'm never to busy for you

LionsDen1918: oooh

LionsDen1918: so you wanna give me head?

sexxiiXchickX: sure, why not

LionsDen1918: mmmmm, *groans softly*

LionsDen1918: *leaning back in my chair*

sexxiiXchickX: *very slowly walking towards you and kneel down in front of you sitting

on the chair*

LionsDen1918: *biting my bottom lip, looking down at you on your knees*

sexxiiXchickX: so what is it you want me to do again?

LionsDen1918: mmm, give me head

LionsDen1918: *groaning*

sexxiiXchickX: *shrugs* ok

LionsDen1918: mmmmm all nonchalant about it, hehe

sexxiiXchickX: *leaning my head forward towards your hard cock, I lick the tip of your

cock and pull away*

LionsDen1918: mmmmmm baby, you teasing me?

sexxiiXchickX: I dont know, you tell me *running my fingers up your length once*

LionsDen1918: mmmmmmm I know you are

LionsDen1918: but it feels so fucking good

sexxiiXchickX: oh really? does it now? *squeezing a little hard*

LionsDen1918: mmmmm *gasping*

LionsDen1918: *grinning down at you*

sexxiiXchickX: *leaning my head forward only taking your tip in my mouth, sucking on

it*

LionsDen1918: mmmmmm *winks at you as I feel your lips slip around it*

sexxiiXchickX: *I take more of you into my mouth, slowly taking as much as I can*

LionsDen1918: mmmm *gasping deeper*

LionsDen1918: *rubbing over the back of your neck*

sexxiiXchickX: *moving my head up and down as I suck on you*

LionsDen1918: mmmm yeah, baby

LionsDen1918: tease it so good

sexxiiXchickX: *groan in the back of my throat*

sexxiiXchickX: *still moving my head up and down, I grab a hold of your balls*

LionsDen1918: mmmmmm fuck, Bella

LionsDen1918: *groaning loud*

sexxiiXchickX: *sucking harder and taking you in deeper, massaging your balls in my

hand*

LionsDen1918: mmmmmm feels so good

LionsDen1918: *pulling at your hair*

sexxiiXchickX: *I stop massaging and grab onto your hips, sucking more and more*

LionsDen1918: mmmmmm baby I'm gonna

sexxiiXchickX: *stop everything and pull away, evil grin on my face*

LionsDen1918: mmmmm

LionsDen1918: baby

LionsDen1918: *groaning*

sexxiiXchickX: no

sexxiiXchickX: I think I'm too tired to keep going, unless...

LionsDen1918: honey...

LionsDen1918: *eyebrow raise*

sexxiiXchickX: no more unless I get something out of it

LionsDen1918: mmm what do you want out of it, my little temptress?

sexxiiXchickX: I want you to do something to me in return

LionsDen1918: what's that, sweetie?

sexxiiXchickX: anything you want, it doesn't matter, I just want something

LionsDen1918: what if I promised to lick your tight little pussy?

sexxiiXchickX: mmm that works for now, shall we continue where we left off?

LionsDen1918: mmmmm yeah, I'm so close

sexxiiXchickX: *moving my head back, I take all of you in my mouth this time, letting

my teeth grade part of you*

LionsDen1918: ahhhhhh *gasping softly....one hand in your hair*

sexxiiXchickX: *moving my head in a steady rhythm*

LionsDen1918: mmmmm I'm gonna

LionsDen1918: *groaning*

LionsDen1918: please, baby, please let me finish

sexxiiXchickX: *moving my head faster, sucking harder*

LionsDen1918: mmmmm you want it, baby?

sexxiiXchickX: *grabbing your hips tightly as an answer*

LionsDen1918: mmmmmm *cumming against your mouth*

sexxiiXchickX: *groaning*

LionsDen1918: mmmmmm *pouring myself against your lips*

sexxiiXchickX: *swallowing everything*

LionsDen1918: mmmmm

LionsDen1918: baby

LionsDen1918: lay down

LionsDen1918: it's your turn

sexxiiXchickX: wait hold on

LionsDen1918: hmm?

sexxiiXchickX: Just let me finish one thing so you can have my FULL attention

LionsDen1918: hehe ok

sexxiiXchickX: ok, all my reports are done!

LionsDen1918: mmm way to go

LionsDen1918: *crawling between your legs*

LionsDen1918: *rubbing my tongue in between your legs*

sexxiiXchickX: mmm

LionsDen1918: *pumping my tongue along your sweet little pussy*

LionsDen1918: *rubbing over your hips*

LionsDen1918: *grinning as I look up at you*

sexxiiXchickX: mmmm keep going baby

LionsDen1918: *pressing my tongue in and out of you*

LionsDen1918: *rolling my tongue in and out*

LionsDen1918: *swirling my tongue at you*

LionsDen1918: *hands at your hips, pulling you to me*

sexxiiXchickX: *grabbing your shoulders* yes, baby

LionsDen1918: mmmm *finding your clit, the tip of my tongue shaking against your clit,

hands at your ass*

LionsDen1918: *pumping my tongue up and down against that clit... spelling little letters

on that sensitive clit*

sexxiiXchickX: What are you spelling? *gasping*

LionsDen1918: mmmm maybe your name, Bel

LionsDen1918: maybe my name

LionsDen1918: *rolling my tongue up and down your clit*

LionsDen1918: *working my tongue faster on you*

sexxiiXchickX: oh, baby

LionsDen1918: mmmmm

LionsDen1918: *wrapping my soft lips around your clit*

LionsDen1918: *moaning sweetly*

LionsDen1918: *sucking deeper*

LionsDen1918: *looking up into your eyes*

sexxiiXchickX: *close my eyes and relax*

LionsDen1918: mmmm *swirling my tongue at your clit*

LionsDen1918: *pressing my lips to it*

LionsDen1918: *then my tongue*

LionsDen1918: *alternating between my soft lips and my tongue on you*

LionsDen1918: mmmm *sucking, then licking at you*

sexxiiXchickX: *grabbing onto the back of your head*

LionsDen1918: *hands at your butt*

LionsDen1918: *humming around you*

LionsDen1918: *sending vibrations through your sexy body*

LionsDen1918: *sucking then licking at you*

sexxiiXchickX: oh God, Edward, I'm so close

LionsDen1918: mmmmm *pumping my tongue at your clit, smacking your ass*

LionsDen1918: *looking up at you*

LionsDen1918: *wanting you to cum all over my tongue*

LionsDen1918: flood my face baby

sexxiiXchickX: I'm going to cum *moaning*

LionsDen1918: mmmm that's it baby

LionsDen1918: let it all go

LionsDen1918: *shaking my tongue at your clit*

LionsDen1918: *pressing my tongue against you*

sexxiiXchickX: ughhh... I

sexxiiXchickX: I.. I'm cuuumminggg

sexxiiXchickX: mmmmm

LionsDen1918: mmmmmmmm

LionsDen1918: *grins*

sexxiiXchickX: mm that was great, as always

sexxiiXchickX: wow

LionsDen1918: hehe

LionsDen1918: *snuggles*

sexxiiXchickX: I love the warmth of your body *sigh*

LionsDen1918: *grins*

LionsDen1918: it's fun talking with you

sexxiiXchickX: you too lol

LionsDen1918: babe, you gotta be up in 2 hours?

sexxiiXchickX: mhm, but its ok, I'm not going to bed, I'm not tired anymore

LionsDen1918: *rubbing over your back*

LionsDen1918: *my hand gentle on you*

sexxiiXchickX: mmm

LionsDen1918: lol

sexxiiXchickX: lol

LionsDen1918: I'm all sorts of amused by you

sexxiiXchickX: you are?

LionsDen1918: yeah

LionsDen1918: you make me smile

sexxiiXchickX: you make me smile too

LionsDen1918: do I?

LionsDen1918: you make me feel young

sexxiiXchickX: haha you're NOT old and yes you do

LionsDen1918: are you sure I'm not old?

LionsDen1918: I mean, I look young.

sexxiiXchickX: yes, I'm sure

LionsDen1918): heh

sexxiiXchickX: Sorry, babe, I'm guess I really am tired, good night

LionsDen1918: good night sweetie

_**LionsDen1918 signed off at 5:59 AM.**_

_**sexxiiXchickX signed off at 5:59 AM.**_

* * *

I decided to do something different. I've been having writers block, which is why I haven't updated since I don't even know when, so I decided to use this to try and help me. My friend Pete helped me out when I got stumped on what to have Edward and Bella should talk about or say, so a special thanks to him.

**I tried to make this a realistic of a conversation as possible.**

**So… review and tell me how I (or we) did.**


	2. Author Note

Wow! Thank you guys sooo much for all the reviews. All the feedback that I got from you guys was great.

Well… some of you said that you were sad that this was just a one shot and that you would like it if they could meet one day. So, I have decided to add to the story as much as I can as soon as I get myself situated.

Thanks again for all the reviews. I appreciate it so much, I write just for fun and I'm glad it's enjoyable to read. So if anyone has any ideas on what they would like to see in the next chapter just let me know so I can get started.

Love Always,

Forever17Lover


	3. Please, its all I want

Chapter 2- "Please, Its all I want"

**2 MONTHS LATER**

_**sexxiiXchickX signed on at 12:00 PM**_

_**LionsDen1918 signed on at 12:31 PM**_

sexxiiXchickX: hey honey

LionsDen1918: *sigh* hey

sexxiiXchickX: Hon, what's wrong?

LionsDen1918: Long day at work, I want to strangle almost all of my students right now, but you didn't hear that from me.

sexxiiXchickX: What's going on?

LionsDen1918: Don't worry about it babe. *laying down beside where you're sitting*

sexxiiXchickX: wait! Why are you online if you're still at work? Shouldn't you be teaching or something? lol

LionsDen1918: I'm on my laptop and my students are taking a test. I'm enjoying the silence lol so I figured you were out of class already and online.

sexxiiXchickX: well you figured right. I'm beat. *lying down beside you with my arm across my stomach* I had my animation class today.

LionsDen1918: I thought you liked your animation class? *staring into your eyes*

sexxiiXchickX: I do, I do, but I'm getting bored with it. We had this crazy assignment that I can't even describe. *wrapping my arms around your waist and laying my head on your chest*

LionsDen1918: Good news

LionsDen1918: Did I tell u?

LionsDen1918: I'm not going to die

LionsDen1918: Seriously

LionsDen1918: I got my test results back

LionsDen1918: I don't have cancer *looking down at you*

sexxiiXchickX: OMG! You never told me that you were even getting tested *smacking your stomach and pushing myself off of you*

sexxiiXchickX: jeez

LionsDen1918: Well I got tested over the summer and it came back and it was ok.

LionsDen1918: But I got another spot and they were real worried because it came back so fast so they tested this new area and it took them near 4 months.

LionsDen1918: It was really scary.

LionsDen1918: I didn't tell anyone; not my family, not my friends, anyone. I kept it to myself till I knew for sure.

LionsDen1918: They figured that if I did have skin cancer it was gonna spread real fast like it did...and I probably would not have long to live *sitting up while stroking your hair*

LionsDen1918: Even with treatment

LionsDen1918: but I was ready to fight *kissing the top of your forehead*

sexxiiXchickX: baby, I wish you had told me. What if it came back positive? *kissing your lips*

LionsDen1918: Then I would have told you, but there was no need to. Anyway, I don't feel like talking about this any longer. Class is almost finished. *checking watch*

sexxiiXchickX: Shit! I forgot about your class, I'm sorry.

LionsDen1918: haha, babe, it's ok. I just have to go and collect the test, but I'll be right back. *kissing your cheek*

sexxiiXchickX: ok, I'll be here *looking into your eyes*

6 MINUTES LATER

LionsDen1918: Back. My next class has an assembly so they won't be coming in for class, therefor I have a free period.

sexxiiXchickX: …*sigh* that's cool

LionsDen1918: babe, what's the matter?

sexxiiXchickX: Nothing…but I think that when you get home later that we should talk. There's something that's been on my mind lately.

LionsDen1918: Why don't you just tell me now? Like I said, I'm free this period.

sexxiiXchickX: No, I have a class to get to anyway. I'll talk to you later. Bye

_**sexxiiXchickX signed off at 1:43PM.**_

LionsDen1918: …bye? *sighing*B Pov

_I can't stand it anymore. I don't know what to do, I'm falling in love with a man I have never even met before, and this is a problem. _

_I know that he doesn't feel the same, but I can't help it. Tonight, I need to tell him that I want to meet, I mean, I know that he works in Forks and he knows that I'm in Seattle. I'm surprised he hasn't figured out that my dad is the police chief, it was kind of obvious when we were talking about our families and stuff, but oh well. _

_What would Charlie say if he found out about this? That I'm falling for the man, I cyber with. Or what about the fact that he's 10 years older than I am. Charlie will murder me. When I had moved with my dad, we never got into great discussion about anything really, our lives were simple. I spent my time away, making plans for college and he was always working, we rarely ever saw each other. I remember when I left last summer, dad was making a big deal about some big hotshot teacher that was taking over 10__th__ grade English. I left before I could ever find out who it was. Well, now I know._

I walked over to building B for my photography class. It was sometimes hard having a double major but I make it work. Photography and writing go hand and hand. After I met Edward, knowing we had writing in common made me feel somewhat closer to him.

I finally made my way through the building and took a seat all the way in the back, not really paying attention when the professor walked in. When we all had our first class, we were told that the professor had some kind of emergency and would not be in for a few months and that today was the day. I had also completely spaced out what today was.

I put my phone into my bag and turned to face forward and that is when I got the first look at the professor. I gasped.

This couldn't be, could it? I mean, how could _he _be my professor? This would be a very awkward year. I just couldn't face it so I grabbed my purse and got up. I made it to the door when I heard him calling my name. His voice sounded like he was in shock but I never heard anything else because I ran to my car. I slammed on the gas pedal and flew out of the parking lot. I didn't know where to go so I just drove around. I didn't want to go home. I needed to go somewhere to get my mind off of him.

I went to the lake that was about 15 minutes from the university. I took my camera and sat on the grass in front of the water and just admired the way the water ran through so calmly and so serene. I remembered why this was my favorite place to get away. Because I could be myself. I took my camera in my hand and started taking pictures of the water, the trees, the flowers and everything else around me. Once I was tired, I decided I should go back home. It was already 3:53.

I walked into my apartment and walked right to my bedroom and turned on my laptop. I checked my messages and knew that Edward would probably be waiting to talk to me about today. But I wasn't ready to talk to anyone right now with the way that my day has been going, but then again, I had to face everything with Edward first.

I decided to take my laptop into the bathroom and set it to the side of my tub. I slowly lowered myself into the tub and relaxed my muscles before I looked towards my computer. I signed onto my aim and wasn't surprised at all when I saw that **LionsDen1918 **was signed on.

sexxiiXchickX: …Hello

LionsDen1918: Hi..

LionsDen1918: Are you ok? Will you please tell me now what you were talking about before? I've been worried since you signed off like that.

sexxiiXchickX: I know, I'm sorry.

sexxiiXchickX: there's a few things that I need to say, so can I just let it all out before you say anything, please?

LionsDen1918: ok, my fingers are away from the keyboard right now.. =/

sexxiiXchickX: ok

sexxiiXchickX: well first, I want to meet, I don't think I can stand this any more. I feel like if I don't get to see you or touch you, I'm going to die or something.

sexxiiXchickX: and…Edward…

sexxiiXchickX: I really do think that… I love you… I know we're 10 years apart and I know that you don't see me like that, but I just wanted you to know.

sexxiiXchickX: I know I sound crazy to you because we hardly know each other, but I don't know.

LionsDen1918: Bella…

LionsDen1918: I feel the same way

LionsDen1918: I think I love you too…I didn't know how to tell you, but I've felt it for a while. *smiling at you*

LionsDen1918: *kisses you* I love you Isabella ;)

sexxiiXchickX: God… I love you too. *I kiss you back* ugh, I can't wait to finally get to do that for real.

LionsDen1918: How about I drive up to Seattle this weekend? I don't think I can go any longer without seeing you in person.

sexxiiXchickX: XD

LionsDen1918: so you really love me?

sexxiiXchickX: mhm

LionsDen1918: Bella! You know what the little "mhm" does to me.

sexxiiXchickX: mhm, I do

LionsDen1918: Want to play a game with me?

sexxiiXchickX: What kind of game?

LionsDen1918: We've played it before. I know that you'll catch on.

sexxiiXchickX:….ok, I trust you

LionsDen1918: I would strip you down with my teeth and let you know how much I love you with my mouth.

sexxiiXchickX: *smirking* What if I ripped your clothes off, pushed you into my shower, made the water nice and warm, then pushed you against the wall and rubbed myself all over you?

LionsDen1918: mmm… I would lick your nipples till they get hard and take bite on them until you begged me to take you right then.

sexxiiXchickX: …I'd bite you all over and tease you just a little bit before you get what you really want and I'd take all of you in my hot little mouth and make you cum over and over again.

LionsDen1918: Shit. I would cum all over you everywhere and make another girl lick it off of you while I watched. ;)

sexxiiXchickX: mmm. I'd have you lay down and have you eat her out while I got on top of you and fucked you nice and hard.

LionsDen1918: After you were done, I would strap you down and eat you out and then fuck you nice and soft to get you to want it more, then I would fuck you so hard your mom would fucking feel it.

sexxiiXchickX: Edward, I can't beat that. You win

LionsDen1918: No, you can keep going. (cum) on. hehe

sexxiiXchickX: umm… I'd pull you down on top of me, wrap my legs around you and let you show me how hard you like to fuck me.

LionsDen1918: mmm baby, I want to hear you screaming.

sexxiiXchickX: mmmm Edward, oh fuck, yes, mmm, don't stop, fuck me harder. Is that what you want to hear babe?

LionsDen1918: Fuck, I'm getting so horny, you win.. I can't keep going but I want you to. Keep talking baby.

sexxiiXchickX: I'd love to have you stick your fingers inside of me while you fucked me in the ass.

LionsDen1918: damn baby, I want to fuck that tight little ass of yours.

sexxiiXchickX: I would sit you in a chair and sit so I was straddling you and roll my hips just the right way to make you cum fast, making me orgasm right after you.

LionsDen1918: keep going Bells

sexxiiXchickX: Getting down on all fours with my legs spread wide open and having you fuck me from behind, feeling you hit spots deep inside me.. mmm shit.

LionsDen1918: My cock is so fucking hard.

sexxiiXchickX: My favorite thing to do with you is to take you to a mall and drag you to the photo booth and have you fuck me inside of it, while it's taking pictures. Hearing us scream each others names, knowing that everyone is hearing us.

LionsDen1918: I'm almost there, I'm so fucking close to cumming.

sexxiiXchickX: I can't take anymore. Just imagine me there with you right now.

sexxiiXchickX: Cum for me, let it all go. Relax. Cum on.

LionsDnen1918: mmmm fuuckk I'm cummmming

sexxiiXchickX: *sighing* I love you.. I don't want to wait for the weekend

LionsDen1918: …baby, we have no choice. You can't come down to Forks any earlier, you have class.

sexxiiXchickX: Edward…don't worry about it, just meet me at the main entrance to the high school at 8 tomorrow night.

LionsDen1918: Bella…are you sure?

sexxiiXchickX: I want to talk to you on the phone…please? It'll make it easier for me.

LionsDen1918: Ok, I'm in for anything to make you feel more comfortable.

LionsDen1918: You have my number

sexxiiXchickX: Can I call you now?

LionsDen1918: sure

_**sexxiiXchickX signed off at 6:48 PM.**_

B Pov

I got out of the bathroom and I got my phone out from my purse and went into my contacts and searched until the familiar number was facing right in front of me. _Edward. _I hit send.

"Hello?" He answered on the first ring. His voice was that of angels. I could hear that voice for the rest of my life and never complain for a single second.

"Hi Edward," was all I could manage to say.

"Bella." I could hear the love in his voice.

"I love you." I couldn't refrain myself from just saying it. I tried to say it with as much passion as I could.

"Oh baby, I love you too." I smiled at his words.

I was getting myself ready to lie down in bed. I knew I had to go to bed soon to be able to wake up early for class and then drive down to Forks, but I would talk to my love for as long as I could manage.

"Are you getting into bed?" I could hear him moving around in the background. I think I heard a door closing, but I couldn't really be sure.

"Yes I am, why?"

"I should really let you go. The drive is going to take you a while tomorrow and you need all the sleep you can get, plus, I have work in the morning."

I sighed; I really didn't feel like getting off the phone with him just yet, I just got him. "If that's what you want. Ok…I love you Edward"

"Oh Bella, I love you too. Soo much. I hope you have good dreams tonight. I wish I could hold you while you slept, I bet you are the most beautiful creature when you're sleeping. Not that you already aren't."

"Goodnight." I couldn't find it in me to stand to say anything more, I could almost feel the water works coming, and I honestly don't know why I was feeling this way.

"Goodnight my angel." I slammed my phone shut as soon as he said goodnight.

That night I fell into the deepest and most comfortable sleep I've had for a while.

**Wow, I know that this chapter is short, but it took me forever to write (I can't write long chapters, that's my greatest weakness haha). Mainly because my life is so hectic, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. This will not be a long story by any means. I know I'm the worst when it comes to updating but I hoping to be able to update at least once a month, and I know that's not much, but it probably is the best I can do. I'm sorry.**

**Well…you know what to do… REVIEW -- REVIEW -- REVIEW!**


	4. Mini Chapter 3

A/N: just a little filler

BPOV

I woke up early in the morning and I got out of bed. The first thing that came into my mind was that I had to take a shower before I proceeded to do anything. So I got in the shower and washed my body and then washed my hair with my favorite lavender shampoo and conditioner. After I was finished, I shut the water off and got out, grabbing a towel to dry myself off.

I made it to my bedroom and saw my phone flashing telling me that I had one missed alert. I walked to my bed where my phone was and found that I had a text message waiting to be read.

Bella,

**Good morning my love,**

**I hope your dreams were as good as mine.**

**I couldn't get my mind off of you last night.**

**I can't wait to see you tonight.**

**I love you,**

**Edward**

I had a huge smile spread across my face instantly. I can't believe that the man of my dreams was real. I didn't realize how much I loved Edward until now. The simplest text message could brighten my day, he knew just what to say to make me smile and I truly loved him even more for that.

_What am I saying? I barely knew this man, but I felt like I had known him my whole life. He knows everything about me and I know everything about him. But how do I know that everything he told me was the truth? Well, he can't be a horrible man, he's a teacher at the littlest town in Washington that my father just happens to be the chief of. I could ask Charlie for a copy of his background for me. Yeah, 'cause that wouldn't be obvious Bella._

I wrote back to Edwards text knowing that I meant every word of what I was saying.

**Edward,**

**You were in my dreams as well.**

**I'm looking forward to tonight.**

**I can't stop think about you.**

**I love you so much.**

**Have fun teaching today =)**

**Always yours,**

**Bella**

I dropped my phone back onto my bed and went to get dressed. I dressed comfortably because I wouldn't be coming home after class to leave for Forks, I was driving there straight from class. I was in shorts and a tank top, it was almost summer after all, but in Forks I might have to change into something different if the sunshine decides to go away to day and start raining on us.

I packed clothes for my short stay in Forks and then walked back over to my bed. Edward had replied, but it was short.

**Thanks. Have fun in class.**

**Love you,**

Edward

I lugged my small suitcase into the back of my car and got into the driver's seat. I started my car up and as soon as I did I heard my stomach grumble. I guess I had forgotten to make breakfast because I was in such a rush to get ready this morning.

I'll stop at the Dunkin Donuts on my way. I thought to myself.

Stopping to get breakfast and coffee on my way, I had finally made it to my class. Art history. Professor Costa was a very boring man and didn't know how to teach in my opinion. Through the whole class I don't believe I had paid attention longer than two minutes.

I was thinking about what my night would be like with Edward when I heard. "That's all for today, I'll see you next week." I had never run out of a classroom as fast as I did that morning.

I hopped in my car and started for the long road ahead of me.


End file.
